


It's Nothing

by stars28



Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jackson insists he’s fine, right up until he collapses.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang
Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742
Kudos: 17





	It's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another sick!fic. I do enjoy writing these y'know?

“I’m fine.” Jackson said, brushing off Jaebum’s concerns about his health, “I would tell you if I wasn’t.”

For some people, who didn’t know about Jackson's habit of trying to not worry his members, that would sound reassuring. For Jaebum, who knew Jackson like the back of his hand, this was worrying behaviour. It almost certainly meant that Jackson was ill and just wasn’t wanting to 'pull them down' or some equally stupid notion of bravery.

"Right. Ok." Jaebum said, making a mental note to keep a close eye on the younger throughout the day, unless he wanted to be dealing with an incident.

(-)

Jaebum knew that Jackson was aware of his sideways glances every few minutes during practice, but he didn’t care. It was the best way for him to make sure that Jackson didn’t suddenly collapse on the hardwood floor.

He also knew that some of the members - namely Mark, Youngjae and Yugyeom - had picked up on his concern of the second youngest rapper and were throwing Jackson worried glances of their own. They knew all too well what Jackson was like when it came to ignoring his own health and well-being for the sake of group practice.

Jaebum was glad that he had other members aware of Jackson’s tendencies; it meant that there was more than one pair of eyes keeping watch over Jackson.

(-)

Throughout their dance practice, Jackson could feel other members’ eyes on him. He wasn’t stupid; he knew that some of the members had realised that he was ill. But he wasn’t ill enough to justify missing out on practice. Even if he was shivering at random times when he should be red hot and his head felt like it was about to explode.

Jackson knew that, logically, no one would be disappointed in him admitting that he was unwell. If anything, they’d be glad that he was admitting it to himself. But despite this knowledge, he refused to say that he wasn't feeling one hundred percent healthy.

He wasn’t ill. He was fine.

(-)

Sweat ran down Mark’s back, his t-shirt sticking to him uncomfortably. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but it was one he was used to. His years as a trainee practicing for hours without a break in sight, had made sure of that.

Slowly, he made his way over the the back wall of their practice room and slid down, in an attempt to relax. Even though Mark was used to long hours of dance practice, their new routine was taking a lot of effort to learn.

It wasn’t helped by the fact that over half of the members kept looking at Jackson, clearly expecting to him to give in and say that he was sick. But no, Jackson kept going, even when he kept rubbing his head, almost like he had a headache.

Mark didn’t understand Jackson’s insistence on staying at practice when he was clearly ill. Surely it would be better for everyone if Jackson admitted he was unwell and took the day off to recuperate, meaning that he’d be better quicker, instead of running himself to the ground.

But he supposed that it wasn’t his decision to make; it was Jackson’s. Or maybe Jaebum’s, as the leader. He was definitely glad that it wasn’t his decision to make. Mark didn’t think that he could be stern enough for his fellow rapper to take him seriously, despite him being the eldest hyung.

Mark observed silently as Jackson brushed off Jaebum's and Youngjae's concerned chatter.

"I'm fine!" Jackson protested loudly, shaking Youngjae's gentle hand off his shoulder, "Honestly, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

(-)

Upon hearing Jackson protesting that he was fine, Jinyoung knew immediately that Jackson wasn’t fine. Although he didn’t know exactly what was up with Jackson, he knew that he was ill to some degree. Simply because, Jackson was the type of person to protest not being ill until it hit them in the face.

And sure enough, just like Jinyoung predicated moments earlier, Jackson suddenly went from standing upright to crumpled in a heap on the hardwood floor of the practice room. Immediately, everyone jumped into action, startled by the sudden occurrence.

Jinyoung cursed under his breath as he rushed towards the younger, wishing that this wasn’t common for them. He knelt down by Jackson and began to assess the situation. There didn’t appear to be any head wound, no blood, but they would find that out only when Jackson woke up again. He told Youngjae to get a pillow or some sort of substitute. Youngjae bolted to retrieve something like that from the small couch at the side of the practice room.

"Is he ok?!" BamBam said, clearly alarmed by the turn of events.

"I'm sure he will be BamBam." Jinyoung said, carefully turning Jackson on his side and being glad that Jackson was breathing on his own still. That was one less thing to worry about. Youngjae returned with the requested pillow, which Jinyoung took from him and placed gently under Jackson's head.

“Jackson? Can you hear me?” Jinyoung said, wanting another sign of life other than the steady rise and fall of Jackson’s chest.

A groan came from Jackson as his eyes blinked open slowly.

“What - what happened?” Jackson asked, looking up at Jinyoung, confusion in his eyes.

“You fainted because you refuse to admit that you’re ill!” Jaebum scolded.

Jinyoung could hear the other members quietly laughing at Jackson being scolded by their leader. He turned around and glared at the culprits, Yugyeom and BamBam, letting them know that he was onto them. Almost immediately, they turned away, focusing their gaze on the floor or towards the ceiling to wall mirror. It was good to know that he still had control over them, but he doubted that would last for long.

(-)

Jackson watched in amusement as BamBam and Yugyeom fooled around. He'd been ordered by Jaebum to sit practice out for the rest of today. The only reason why he hadn't been sent home was because he thought that Jaebum knew that he would've protested. He'd also had to make promise that he would never do anything "that stupid ever again" (Jinyoung's words, not his).

But if it meant that he could watch as Jaebum tried to control the maknae's, then it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be lovely! See you next month!


End file.
